the_kingdom_of_vohhydstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons used by Vohhydstar
'The Kingdom's Weapons' Since the Kingdom of Vohhydstar is currently in the Iron Age; we have no modern-day guns or weapons of any sort. This is a list of the weaponry types we DO have, however, along with the ammo that can be created with materials and supplies from the Kingdom and lands surrounding. Bow and Arrow *The Bow and Arrow is a simple but still used weapon in Vohhydstar; there are wooden bows carved from the ancient trees, and there are elemental bows. An elemental bow is a bow said to be created by the gods of Vohhyd; and there is a small archive of these bows which have been found within the vaults of Vohhydstar. These bows have only ever been used by or given to great warriors, said to be sent by the gods in time of trouble to fight for us. *There are several types of arrows for bows, including iron arrows, wooden arrows, insect arrows, which is a type of arrow that is NOT made of insects, but is covered by poison from insects, regular poison arrows, and elemental arrows that come with the elemental bows. Crossbow *There are also Crossbows in the Kingdom of Vohhydstar, which are basically a hand-held gun-like bow and arrow if you don't know what it is. *Crossbow's have Iron and Steel bolts, Steel being the heavier and rarer type. There are also insect bolts, which are iron bolts covered in poison. Longswords, Broadswords, Shortswords (Iron, Stone, Enforced Wood, Wooden) *Surely if you are reading this you know what Longsword, or a Broadsword, or a shortsword is, but if you do not, here are some descriptions. *A Longsword is basically the swords you see most of the time in movies and such, and are longer then a regular or short sword. *A regular sword or a short sword is a sword, which is regular, or shorter, shorter being a smaller weapon. *A Broadsword is the type of sword you see used by soldiers from the british army in the years that the movie pirates of the carribean is based; you also see these being used in "The Three Musketeers" movies, with a broad guard over the handle of the sword. *All these swords in the Kingdom of Vohhydstar can be crafted out of Iron, Stone, and Wood, and can also be covered in poison from various insects and plants. *The other mentioned material, Enforced Wood, is still regular wood, but it is entwined together and wrapped over and over to make a thick, hard blade more like a club then a sword, but sharpened to be extremely effective. Spears, Axes and Maces *Spears, Axes and Maces are also used as weapons, battle axes that are not used for chopping trees, all made of either Iron, Stone, Enforced Wood, or regular Wood. Star Weapons, Elemental Weapons, and Prophetic Weapons *Star Weapons are weapons that are either advanced weapons crafted and used by the highest weapons of the council; or weapons passed down a long generation that were originally gifted by the Gods of Vohhyd. An example of a Star Weapon is the Avaersceptor, the Emperor's sword/sceptor. *Elemental Weapons, as shown earlier, are weapons that have Elemental abilities gifted to great warriors. *Prophetic weapons are when there is a Prophecy of someone and that Prophecy includes an extremely powerful weapon with multiple abilities or advanced strengths. If you have any ideas for more weapons to be used by the Kingdom of Vohhydstar, feel free to send a suggestion to an Administrator. It would be very helpful and we plan on adding more to this page as time goes on. 'Credits' *Credit to Alcenion Origin, the Founder of this site, for thinking up the Star Weapon and Prophetic Weapon categories, along with calling arrows that are poisonous insect arrows. *Elemental Weapons are not considered Common Knowledge; and credit is given to all the TV Shows, Cartoons, Animes, and Books that have ever used a type of Elemental Weapon gifted by a god or created by people. Elemental Weapons are something widely used across many things such as this. *The other regular weapons are considered common knowledge, obviously, they have been used since the beginning of recorded history and before. All contributions to The Kingdom Of Vohhydstar Wiki are released under the CC-BY-SA License. Every page on this Wikia should have a Credit at the bottom; even if you are giving Credit to yourself and saying it is original work. If you find something on it that is not original work, or not giving proper credit, please inform an Administrator so we can deal with the issue. Category:History Category:Weaponry